New Generation OC's
by Death's Brain
Summary: 10 years after the defeat of the Kishin Asura, Shibusen has a new handfull of students.  With the old generation of weapons and meisters to giude them, will the new generation be ready in time to stop a new Kishin?  OC's accepted until 10 April.


**Welcome to my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I recently finished watching the anime and this idea has been brewing a few days. A story that takes place ten years after the anime ended and involves a new Kishin and witches. It won't be a copy of the original story just with new characters no. There will be a lot of unexpected twists and turns I assure you. But I need some good OC's to make it work.**

**Rules of submissions:**

**1. Only one character per person. I will pair them up with a weapon or meister myself based on their discription. This makes it easier to figure out which characters work well with each other.**

**2. Please submit via review so other reviewers can see what characters have allready been submitted and to make it easier for me to keep track.**

**3. For the love of all that is good and holy no Mary-Sues!**

**4. Don't send me a review saying how this is against 's rules. They don't care and neither do I.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry 'bout the ranting here's the form as well as a filled-in one for my own character as an example. Please make sure it is complete before submitting.<strong>

**Name: **Please make it pronouncable

**Age: **Anywhere between 14 and 20

**Gender: **M/F

**Meister/Weapon: **Only one, no exceptions,

**Preferred weapon style: **Long or short range? Sharp or blunt? Projectile? Elemental? (You can also specify sword, scythe ect. but as in real life I can't guarantee you'll get exactly what you want.)

**Weapon they turn into: **Please be descriptive of shape, colour as well as abilities.

**Looks: **Build, skin tone, hair, eyes ect.

**Clothes: **What they normally wear.

**Personality: **Please be descriptive and try to make realistic personalities. Characters must have flaws as well as strong points.

**Brief background: **Just a short summary of their life so far as to give a more rounded view of the character.

**What they look for in a partner: **This includes personality traits as well as looks, type or whatever the character is looking for.

**Speciality: **How they handle combat as well as what they are good in eg. Maka's ability to sense souls.

**Soul colour: **What colour their soul is.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kai Xavier

**Age: **18

**Gender: **M

**Meister/Weapon: **Meister

**Preferred weapon style: **Short range blunt weapons.

**Weapon they turn into: **N/A

**Looks: **Medium height athletic build with tanned skin. Short dark brown hair that he likes to gel up in all different directions. Yellowish green eyes. A small patch on his chin that he refuses to shave off. He has two piercings in his left ear.

**Clothes: **Loose black pants and studded black combat boots. He wears a martial arts style black belt and a sleeveless jacket with no shirt underneath. He wears green wristbands and a green band around his head.

**Personality:** Kai has a short temper and is rather stubborn and hot headed. He has an aggresive streak and finds it hard to be considerate to others. Despite this he is a good guy at heart and would never intetionally hurt his friends. He also has a personal policy of defending those who can't defend themselves and freaks out when someone harms anything in nature such as trees or small animals. He denies it but has a soft spot for "cute" things.

**Brief background: **Kai grew up in a martial artist village and was mentored by several grand masters. His training was interrupted when a group of witches raided the village and harvested most of the souls there. Kai managed to get away and began to doubt the use of martial arts. He sought out Shibusen as a means to learn to defend himslef against witches.

**What they look for in a partner: **Kai, being a specialist in unarmed combat, believes he doesn't need a weapon, only his own soul wavelength. He isn't really looking for a partner but will be forced to take one.

**Speciality: **Kai is very good at sensing the flow of a fight. He believes every fighting style has a "rythym" to it and once he catches it he can easily anticipate and interrupt his opponent's next move.

**Soul colour: **Dark green.

**Ok so you have about a week to submit your characters. Have fun!**


End file.
